


unexplained mysteries

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, silliness, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever been to Louisiana?”</p><p>This seemed like a total non sequitur. “No,” Bucky replied without even batting an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexplained mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/124866970285/one-sentence-prompt-list) prompt post on Tumblr. I was mostly playing around with the reader telling a weird, confusing story, and with Bucky and Natasha's characterization. It really scares me to write for Bucky mostly because, idk, I feel like I have a better grasp on Steve.
> 
> BUT I HAVE A LOT OF STORIES PLANNED FOR HIM (and steve, and clint, and natasha, and--) so I gotta buckle down and be a big girl and get over it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this random silly ficlet thing. I'm accepting Marvel reader-insert prompts over at my [fanfiction tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com), or you can just come chill with me and chat. <3

“Have you ever been to Louisiana?”

This seemed like a total non sequitur. “No,” Bucky replied without even batting an eye. You stared up at him for several long, drawn out moments and then sighed. A look of disappointment flashed over your face as if you were actually in pain that he hadn’t said the right thing. For a moment his heart twisted but then his thoughts settled. It wasn’t because of his fucked up memories or his recovery from brainwashing that caused that facial expression. It was because he wasn’t willing to play one of your silly games. 

“Have you ever been in the South?” 

Bucky screwed up his face in thought. You watched him quietly and with complete patience. It seemed you were in no rush to get right into the story. “I don’t think so,” he said after several long, drawn out minutes of him pondering over his foggy memories. “Why?” 

“This one time,” you said and your hands flew up as you waved them about as you spoke. It was like you wanted to illustrate each word as it left your mouth for better effect as the story was woven for him. “This one time, when I was maybe fifteen, my nana took me down to New Orleans.” 

“Uh huh,” he replied when you paused and stared at him with both brows raised. 

“She told me there was this medicine man that could help our family-- we had a ghost in our basement, you know, and it got awful angry when we watched Scrubs. We couldn’t have that, ‘cause my papa loved Scrubs and he’d watch it all hours of the night, and then we’d have this ghost rattling around in our basement wailing like a banshee.” You paused for a moment as if to gather your thoughts further. Bucky still looked nonplussed as he watched you. Was there a point to this story? 

“And?” he asked when it seemed you’d gotten lost in your own head. You snapped out of your thoughts and grinned up at him from your seat on Steve’s couch. 

“Anyway, we went to see this man, right? He was down in the old district and he was real nice, but he looked weird. He had one fake eye-- made completely out of glass-- and a peg leg.” There came a snort from behind you both. It seemed Natasha had finally joined the conversation. She’d been in the kitchen on her phone for the last ten minutes, but apparently the conversation had ended in time for her to overhear the story being told. 

“A peg leg and a glass eye?” she asked as she flung herself gracefully into the loveseat catty corner of the sofa. She raised both brows smoothly as she peered at you. 

“Natasha, it’s rude to interrupt a story,” you told her without even looking her way. Your eyes were settled on Bucky and a smile had begun to quirk at the corner of your lips. “So there was this old man, right? He’s a medicine man. He brought my nana and I into his store and he told us _you’re here about that ghost in your basement_ without even hearing us talk first!” Your hands flew up in front of Bucky’s face and waved about as if to deter him from speaking. “I know what you’re going to say! Maybe he was a secret spy--” 

“I don’t think he was going to suggest that,” Natasha inputted dryly. 

“Or maybe he was an old family friend--” 

“That hadn’t actually crossed my mind,” Bucky grumbled. 

“Neither of those were the case! Nana said she’d never talked to this man before in her life. We’d googled him when we had run out of solutions for our ghost problem, and there were a lot of good Yelp reviews for him. They said he was the real deal and all that.” 

“There were Yelp reviews for an old witch doctor?” Natasha sounded more intrigued than skeptical now. Bucky glanced at her to find her having pulled out her own cell phone and had started to type away on it. He wondered if she was googling for witch doctors in New Orleans now to back up this story. Bucky itched to get his own phone, but he’d left it in his bedroom down the hall. It’d be rude to leave in the middle of the story. 

“So he told us that he had just the thing to help us in our situation! He pulled out this old can of cola-- actually, it was in the old cola glass bottle, but it wasn’t the actual coke drink anymore inside of it-- and he told us this would work its magic. Nana was skeptical, but something about this man spoke to my very soul. I told him he had a deal.” You leaned forward and peered intensely up into Bucky’s eyes. “So we brought this stuff back with us when we went home, right? That night my papa turned on Scrubs and, sure enough, the ghost started acting up. Well, the guy had told us to take the glass down into the basement and sprinkle it onto the cement floor at the base of the stairs.” 

“Did you know there are actual ghost whisperers and voodoo doctors listed on Yelp?” Natasha said without taking her eyes away from her phone. “Neat.” 

Bucky looked away from you for a second and stared at Natasha before you suddenly raised your voice to say, “Needless to say, we never watched Scrubs again.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah, it was a real freaky experience all around.” You shuffled about so you could grab your crutches and get to your feet. The casts on both of your legs made it hard to wobble around, but you had to make do until they were all healed. Bucky got to his own feet to help you towards the door. It seemed you were intent on going home now. 

“I didn’t hear the end of the story,” he told you as you got your coat and scarf on. You glanced up at him and quirked a brow. 

“Some things probably wouldn’t make sense even with the entire story,” you said with a shrug of your shoulders. Bucky furrowed his brows as he stared at you. The entire thing you’d just described didn’t answer the question that had started this whole thing though. 

“How does that explain how you broke both of your feet?” 

“The moral of the story,” you said as you jerked the front door open and hobbled out into the hallway, “is that sometimes shit happens.” 

“You tripped down your apartment’s staircase again, didn’t you?” 

“I plead the fifth.” You leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips before you grinned. “Also you should probably find a better girlfriend if you don’t want weird stories instead of explanations.” 

“I’m pretty partial to this one,” Bucky responded. 

“I have no idea why.”


End file.
